Reincarnation
by Maneesha
Summary: Bella expiriences the belief of Reincarnation first hand when she meets the love of her life from another life in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

"Alec come back" a woman probably in her mid twenties said to a child that was probably her son. But that was not the point, I got that tingle again, the one I always get when I hear that name. It started when I had this dream. It was one of the weirdest dreams I ever had. I was on top of a beautiful hill surrounded by wild flowers in hundreds of colors, the cloths I was wearing was old, by old I mean really old like from the ancient Greek times. It was a floor length dress in pure white with a gold band below the bust, almost like the dresses you see ancient Greek goddesses wearing in painting or on the statues at the museums. This was the good part, a man came up to me and laced our fingers together, he was wearing a odd bronze colored armor and was very handsome. He had dark brown hair that came above his eyebrows, beautiful hazel green eyes, and slightly muscled body. "It's a nice view isn't it Anthena?" he asked "Of course, it gives me a feeling of peacefulness to come up here, Alec" she answered. They walked over to the edge of a pond and sat on the side. Suddenly there was a splash and they walked over to the pond. " Oh its just the koi" the man said "Let me see" the woman said. Than I saw the reflection of the woman, she looked exactly like me. That's when I woke up and since than the name of the man has been hunting me. I heard the name Alec four times after that dream and every time I heard it I get this sort of tingle almost like a tickle in my brain. VI was confused and have no idea what that dream means but I feel like that dream happened, like in another life.

"Take a walk with me Bella" said Edward and started to walk deep into the trees. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on. " Edward what's wrong? Is everyone alright?" I asked him concerned for my family. Edward looked at me with a emotionless face. Oh My God. I thought I know what's going to happen. He was going to break up with me. I felt the tears coming but held them back, I wouldn't let him see me weak. "Bella this has to end, what we have isn't normal, I'm a vampire, and you're a human, its too complicated." he said. I understood what he was saying, and I had to agree it was complicated. "I understand Edward." he looked shocked but recovered quickly. "Than this is good bye." he told me. He kissed my forehead and left without looking back. I turned to walk away but out of nowhere I saw a pair of blood red eyes and than black…

I felt a throbbing pain on the left side of my head and groaned. "UGH" I said. "Glad to see your awake." a deep but soft voice said. I turned and saw a man with pale skin, long dark hair , and bright red eyes. I immediately started to panic. "No no Miss. Swan, we aren't going to hurt you, we just have to ask you some questions." he said. Than I saw two hulking figures, wearing dark cloaks flanking him. "This is Felix and Demetri and I'm Aro." now I remember he was one of the three men in the painting in Carlisle's study. I realized this was one of the Vampire kings. "We aren't going to hurt you Bella, I just have to ask you something" I nodded telling him to go on. "You see we received information that you are aware of the vampire world, is that true Bella?" I knew I couldn't lie so I nodded. " That is a big problem, can you tell me who told you about our kind?" he asked. I couldn't speak, if I told would the Cullens be in trouble? Once again I knew I couldn't lie. "The Cullens did." I said and had a feeling of guilt come over me. "Well this is shocking. I never thought Carlisle would inform a human of us." " No no, I kind of figured it out on my own, it was easy the beauty, the temperature, not coming out when its sunny, it was obvious." I said. "Hmm, I see." he said . "Alright, well I think you had a rather tiring day why don't you go up to a more secure room, since the one your currently in is in the first floor and there's a lot of vampire and you are human." he chuckled and I nodded. "Alec, take her up to the fourth floor." there it was, the tingle again. Oh well I thought I'll think about that later. I turned around and gasped there he was 'Alec' the man from my dream. His eyes snapped to mines when I gasped and widened. "Anthena" he whispered like he was not believing his eyes. That's when I fainted, for the second time that day.

OH MY GOD! First chapter done. I know its short. I'll try to make the next one longer.J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NOTE: Alec was born in 800A.D. so his like a thousand and three hundred years old. Also he

Was born in England but in this story he was born in Greece.

I don't own anything except the plot!

This was the second tie I woke up in the Volturi castle after fainting. I was so embarrassed that I tried to stay still and pretend I was still asleep. I knew someone was in the room with me. "Bella, I know your awake" said a voice. I opened my eyes and found that the voice belonged to Alec and I started to blush." Was I that obvious?" I asked trying to make it less awkward. He smiled and said " No I just heard your heartbeat speed up." I nodded and said "ohh" I immediately felt like a retard, I mean I was with vampires for almost a year and forgot that they had super hearing.

I started to get serious. "Alec?" I asked. " Yes Bella?" he smiled. "Why did you call me Athena, before?" I asked and the smile that adorned his beautiful face faded into what was probably a guarded expression. " it's a long story." he said. " I have time, and apparently so do you" I mumbled the last part but he probably still heard me. He looked at me. " Do you really want to know? You'll probably get creeped out…?" he said. I nodded and said " Yes I really do."

He sat down on a chair next to the bed I was currently on and leaned back. He looked at me and said "Ok, I was born in Greece in 800 A.D." I m sure my jaw hit the floor. " Wait so you mean to tell me that your like a thousand and three years old?" he nodded and said. " No interruptions." I nodded. " During that time in Europe, rumors of witches were going around, and Jane my sister and I were said to be two of them because like you our powers were active during our human lives." " When I was seventeen I met a girl named Athena, she was the only one that didn't look at me with disgust because of the rumors." " Eventually the rumors got so out of hand that Jane and I were scheduled to be burned." "Athena's family took her away from me. The last time we ever got to talk before I was supposed to be burned was by a hill that used have a beautiful view, it was covered with wildflowers in hundreds of colors and it was Athena and my secret place." I could see the tears gathering in his eyes but knew that they would never fall. " When the day came Jane and I were tied up to the stake and the people in the village started cheering as the fire started." 'I saw Athena crying and than the villagers started to scream out of nowhere. If you looked really close there were blurry figures moving by the people and the people started to fall down to the ground with their necks sticking out in odd angles."

"I saw Athena's horrified face before she dropped to the ground too. Than one of the blurring figures stopped and got me and untied Jane and me from the wooden logs. I opened my mouth to scream but the person bit me before I had enough time to say anything. That's when the fire began and I eventually became one of them." He finished . " Alec. I still don't understand why you called me Athena." I said. He sighed and said " Bella ,you look exactly like Athena. Sound like her too. Seeing you made all the feelings I had for her that I locked away come back." he said. I understood. The dream everything. I finally understood. Athena was ME in another life and I knew Alec in that life…I _loved_ Alec in that life.

I looked at Alec and knew that I had to tell him about the dream and about how I felt. "Alec?" he looked at me as if he was pained. " Bella?" he said. " Alec this is going to sound weird but I had this dream and it was exactly of the description you gave me of your last day with… um Athena." I said. He winced, probably hearing the name Athena and last day. " Bella please don't get my hopes up or make me believe that your Athena…" he said looking at me desperately, his eyes begging me to deny everything I said. I looked at him. " Alec I have no reason to lie to you. And everything I aid was true. every time I heard the name Alec since that dream I been having this tingly feeling." I said. He nodded telling me to continue. " And I can prove it." he nodded again silently telling me to prove it. "On that day me…err Athena, she was wearing a white dress with a some kind of gold belt. Wasn't she?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but his eyes widened and he took a step back. I continued. " And you in your human life… you had eyes that were like a hazel green colored." I looked at Alec and he had a shocked and frightened look on his face. He came back to the chair sat down and stared at me. Than he snapped out of it and said " Your right about everything, the dress my eyes, but how…?" he asked. "I don't know Alec, I always got this feeling that dream happened and that I knew you somehow." I told him. He looked hopeful which confused me. Than he smiled softly now I'm really confused, is it possible for vampires to go crazy. " Alec are you ok? Your creeping me out with the weird expressions" I told him. " He looked at me. " Oh Bella I'm ok, better than ok actually." He said with a smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow. " Than tell me why your smiling so weirdly." I said. His smile grew. Ok now I was getting annoyed. " Bella have you ever heard of being reincarnated?" he asked. I faintly remember in sixth or seventh grade in global history about the belief that you can be born into another life as a human or animal. I nodded telling him yes. " Bella I think you were Athena in one of your lives before." He said. I nodded finally getting what he was implying.

\

We didn't say anything for about ten minutes, lost in each others thoughts. Than he finally stood up and said " I have to go see master Marcus. I'll be back in about an hour. Will you be ok? He asked. I nodded " Than you should get some more rest, you weren't out for so long." he said. I nodded again sad he was leaving. " Until than." he said and kissed my hand. I started to blush and he went out the door. I laid back on the bed and tried to go to sleep, exhausted from all of the events that happened.

Ok chapter two is finish. It wasn't that long but I'm trying. Thank you to all my reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I only own the plot.

I couldn't believe it. The only person I loved and will always love has returned to me. I was bursting with joy, though my face didn't show it.

When I first saw Bella I felt like my heart was beating again. I felt like blood was rushing through my veins. I felt all the emotions that I kept locked up explode. I felt like I was falling in love with Athena again. Except this time it was Bella.

I came upon Master Marcus's room and stared at the door, trying to figure out what I was going to tell him. Would he think I was crazy about the reincarnation thing? Would he think Bella was crazy for having that dream? Is it possible for a vampire to be mental?

I stopped my internal rambling, pulled myself together and knocked on the door softly three times. " Come in " came Marcus's ancient which was laced with despair. I opened the door gently. " Good evening Master Marcus" I said. He put down the book he was reading and looked up. "Good Evening Alec, how can I help you?" he asked. I decided to stop worrying and just tell the truth.

"I…I feel something for Bella." I said feeling stupid for stuttering. I mean what kind of vampire stutters?. Master Marcus looked at me with a amused expression on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. I was shocked. Marcus never shows any kind of emotion.

"Alec please you more than 'feel' something for Bella." he said with a sarcastic voice. I looked at him confused. " The tie I see between you and Bella is very very rare." I looked at him for an explanation. " The tie you and Bella have, have been around for centuries." I raised an eyebrow, silently telling him I still don't understand. He sighed annoyed. " Basically what I'm trying to say is that in every life you and Bella lived in, you were in love with each other" he said. Realization dawned on me and I felt my own eyes widened. Marcus rolled his eyes and muttered " Finally he gets it through his thick skull." I almost growled at him before remembering this was one of the kings. " Thank you Master Marcus I appreciate you telling me this." He sighed and said " If I didn't tell you, you would still be outside talking to your self, saying if I think Bella and you are going crazy about the reincarnation thing" he paused than added " Yes you were talking out loud" he said with a soft smile. I looked at him and said " Well Thank You for helping me anyway and have goodnight." He smiled" You too Alec" As I was walking to the door Marcus called " Yes?" I asked " Take care of Bella. Your not going to find another one." He said with a sad smile. I immediately knew what he was thinking of. Didyme. Marcus's late wife and soul mate. I nodded and walked out the door.

Bella Pov.

I woke up feeling, the heat of the sunlight coming through my window. I stood up looking around the room and found a door in the side of the room. I opened the door and found a beautiful bathroom. It was done all in the color white and navy blue. I washed my face and went through all the cabinets and found a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and went back to the room. I went inside the closet and found it all empty except for a outfit folded and on top of one of the shelves on the wall. I picked them up and saw a button up red shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. In between the cloths was a piece of paper that said " Bella- Hope this fits you. We can go shopping for cloths when you are awake.- Alec"

I sighed and put the cloths on fast, wishing Alec would come by. I guess my wish was granted. " Bella are you dressed ?" came Alec's soft voice. " Yea'" I said. He opened the door and looked at me. " Red looks good on you." he stated. I blushed and said " Thanks." He took my hand and said " Come on I want you to meet my sister Jane." he said I nodded and followed him.

When we came in front of a dark cherry wood door Alec dropped my hand and knocked on the door. The door opened and a feminine version of Alec came out. Her eyes passed by me and than snapped back to my face. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand and touched my cheek. " Athena?" she asked in a broken whisper. I swallowed not knowing what to say and looked at Alec. He looked at obviously his sister, " Jane this is Bella ,but according to Master Marcus she is the reincarnation of Athena" he told her. Jane looked at me again and said " Is she really Alec? " she asked doubting her brothers words. Alec nodded and said " Yes she really is." he said in a confident voice filled with emotion. Jane looked at her brother than at me. She took my hands in hers and said " Welcome back.". I had a feeling I was going to like Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I have writers block and was wondering if the readers could help me out. Any idea that you guys have will help me a lot. Thank You J and I'll TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


End file.
